dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyper's Aquanos Guide
Welcome brave defender of dungeons, if you are looking for information, such as, "How to beat Aquanos on NM", "How to beat Aquanos Nightmare Hardcore Survival", then this is the right guide for you! This guide will cover both the survival aspects of this map, and the terrifying boss fight. keep in mind that this is a guide for the already skilled, and not a guide for the new player. 'How to beat Aquanos on Nighmare Hardcore Survival' Being good in Dungeon Defenders, is just like baking a cake, you need a couple of different ingredients and the knowledge of how to mix them, and the doors of success will swing open. To succeed in Aquanos, you will need 4 different tower heroes, and a dps* hero''.'' : The Squire will be making Harpoon turret''s and Bowling ball turrets''. : The Monk will be making Ensnare aura, and Strength drain aura. : The Huntress will be making'' Gas traps'', Darkness traps, and Proximity mine trap. : The Series EV will be making P''hysical beams'', T''ower buff beams'', S''hock beams and Reflection beams.'' Some information about the layout: this is my own personal layout, that I've been using to get to wave 30 in NMHC* survival many times. I update it frequently, and I'm planning to update it at every game-changing update. *Dps = damage per second (A high damage hero). I recommend a barbarian (female for more speed, male for more health) or a monk. NMHC = Nightmare Hardcore 'Tactics and tips' '' If you want a high resolution, and frequently updated map, go to this site: http://ddplanner.com/?l=6912,lypers-wave-30-aquanos-nmhc-1-4-players'' Upgrade the tower buff beams first, then upgrade the walls and towers. Then auras and traps. ''' I recommend playing Aquanos with 2 players. If one player dies, there is another who can repair the defences, and kill the ogres. If you are 3 players the number of monsters, per round, will increase by over 100%, compared to 2 players. With some decent gear, you should be able to start at wave 15 or higher. This will give you enough mana to build every structure, and even upgrade some of the tower buff beams! The strength drain aura to the north should cover both traps and walls, if you don't have enough monk tower range, you will have to move the traps closer to the walls. You will need some practice in order to place all the traps and auras most efficiently. When you are at round 20+, you will have to run around and kill ogres. If you aren't fast enough, your Crystals won't see the light of another round! Use voice chat to call-out ogres to your team mates, and help each other as much as you can. Do not get angry when one of your Crystals gets destroyed at round 25+ (or even earlier), that will happen, you will need some luck to get to round 30. Keeping your head cool is important. How to beat NM aquanos '''Follow the same layout used in Aquanos Survival, that should (without any troubles) get you to The Kraken. The Kraken is tricky, he has a decent amount of health, and you can only hurt his health when all his tentacles have been destroyed (They will respawn after some time). No defenses will work on him, so you will solely depend on your dps hero. The best hero for the job is the barbarian. With a high amount of health, dps, and siphon stance, the barbarian will easily take down the kraken. Be fast, the longer you use on the kraken, the higher the water level will rise. It will slow your turrets down, and thus crumble your defences! Remember that The Kraken will get more health, the more players you are in the match. 2 players should be more than enough to take down the kraken, without it taking too long time. A barbarian and a monk is recommended. -Lyper Another interesting way to kill the boss is with a squire with a good seahorse pet (Mythical quality can be obtained from insane difficulty) in a healing aura.The squire blocks and tanks the kraken while the seahorse kills the kraken. This takes some time but with decent defenses and good blocking the squire should little trouble staying alive in the healing aura. The boss always spawns in the same place so just put a healing aura there and get the squire there in time. Category:Aquanos Category:Guides Category:Tips Category:Tactics